Quite Original
by dracosfling
Summary: Ok, here's another crappy story.. lol, Harry finds out his friends are not his friends, so he leaves, possibly for good. He finds a Hott girl, a nice condo, what could go wrong on the sunny beaches of California?  HarryXMany
1. Chapter 1

Harry finished the last of the dishes, and then quietly went upstairs. It was already past midnight, and everyone should be asleep. Vernon's brother, Jacob was visiting for the weekend, so there were extra dishes. Harry went into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. He scrubbed his head really hard for some reason, the cursed to himself for forgetting to bring clothes. He wrapped a small, black towel around his waist, then started walking down the hall to his room. Suddenly, Uncle Jacob appeared in front of him, looking a bit on the wild side. 'Drunk. Dammit.' Were Harry's two first thoughts. Uncle Jacob grabbed him, and pulled him into his own room, while covering Harry's mouth. "Hell-o boy, I need a good fuck tonight, so no trouble, right?" His Uncle hissed into his ear. Harry felt a knife against his throat, so he nodded frantically. Jacob's hand that wasn't covering Harry's mouth quickly went for the towel. Harry tried to squirm, but Jacob just pressed the knife harder. The towel fell. Jacob's eyes went huge. Huge indeed. Jacob smiled hungrily and he knocked Harry down onto his bed. He turned Harry around so he was lying on his stomach, then got ready to have a go. All the while Harry was wriggling to try and get away, but to no avail. Silent tears formed in his eyes and just as silently as they formed, they dropped slowly down his cheeks. Jacob thrust into Harry, making him scream a silent scream into his pillow. Jacob's speed quickened, then he quickly turned Harry over, and stuck his medium sized cock into Harry's mouth. He quickly started to shove in and out of Harry's resisting mouth, trying to cum. He did. Harry gagged, but Jacob kept his cock in, and rubbed Harry's throat to make him swallow. He hit the boy over the head then left.

8888888888

As Harry was walking down the stairs lethargically for his morning chores, he smiled, in a almost evil looking way to himself. Another crappy day. He walked into the kitchen, the microwave clock read, 5:17 am. He pulled out the pancake mix, the bacon, and the eggs, and started to work. At exactly 6 o'clock, Vernon Dursley walked into the kitchen, his hair combed to the side, trying to hide a bald spot. "What have you got cooking today, boy?" He said, in his annoying voice.

Harry quickly dished Vernon some breakfast, and then he put Petunia and Dudley's servings into the oven.

"What am I going to do today, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, in a quiet voice.

"Mow the lawn, scrub the bathroom floor, clean out the gutters, and die." Vernon said, with a mouth stuffed full of pancakes, bacon and milk at the same time.

Harry grimaced at the sickening image in front of him, then quickly left to start his stupid chores. He needed to plan, so he finished his chores quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry quietly got out of bed. This was it. He crept over to his trunk, got out his wand and invisibility cloak, and snuck downstairs. He went into his Uncle's drawer, where his uncle kept the car keys, his wallet, and some other random things. Harry grabbed his uncle's wallet, opened it, and took all the money. Around $150 dollars where in the drawer all together. Harry also took some money from Petunia's purse, Dudley's wallet, and Jacobs wallet. Around $550 dollars were in his hand. 'Sweet', he thought.

He snuck out side, past the Order guard, who was Snape, and stealthily ran down the road, and out of site. He hailed a stray cab, and told him to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry got out a black cloak with a large hood, then shrunk his trunk, since he was in wizarding world, he could do magic. He put on the cloak, then cast a shadowing charm on the hood, so no one could see his face, or even head.

He walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley. Some people stared at this strange, cloaked figure walking down the Alley. Harry even passed Neville, Luna, and Ron. He strode quickly down the Alley, and into Gringgots bank. He went to the nearest goblin, Wuphok. "I need to access a vault, and talk to the head of the bank. Now." Wuphok looked surprised for a brief moment, the he quickly said, "Yes, sir, please follow me, sir."

Wuphok took Harry into a large office, in which there was a goblin sized desk. The while office reminded Harry of a muggle movie, Lord of the Rings. He thought it looked like Bag End.

"Mr. Senior President, Griphuk." The squeaky goblin said. He bowed then left.

"Can I help you, sir?"

" Are all dealing done under the utmost secrecy?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Why, yes of course! We pried ourselves in our security."

"Good." Harry lowered his cloak. Griphuk's eyes widened. "Mr. Potter! Just the young man I have been trying to contact for ages! Someone has been keeping your mail, or you are not good at responding to letters!"

Harry's eye's narrowed as he heard this. "Someone has been keeping MY mail? Why?"

"I imagine it is to keep you from certain knowledge." Griphuk trailed off.

"What knowledge?" Demanded Harry.

"You are an heir to about 14 pureblood families. You are the richest person in the world, and, you should have reached your halfway point in learning magic a long time ago. May I check you for a spell that would keep that knowledge from you?" "Ah, yes. You have a very complex suppressing spell on you. Shall I remove it? There done."

Harry suddenly felt very nauseous, and felt fact after fact, knowledge about dark arts, animagus, wandless magic, metamorphagus, and so many other things he could not imagine.

Then, all of a sudden, he blacked out.

Harry woke with a start. He jumped out of bed, and pulled out his wand in less than 1 second. 'That's bloody new.' He thought.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Or shall I say, Mr. Potter-Black-Taylor-Merlin-Malfoy-Lestrange-Evens-Snape. Yes, that's you. Would you care for a mirror?"

Harry sat, shocked at what he had just heard. He dazedly reached for the mirror, and gasped. 'Fuck! Is that me??' He thought. "Bloody hell! Look at me!" He was now staring at a very handsome young man, that looked about 18 years old. He was tall, about 6'4, (one inch taller then Ron) and had a little longer than shoulder length black hair. He had a slightly longer nose, high aristocratic cheekbones, and still the AK green eyes. His eyes then traveled down to his arms, which were packed tight with muscles, same as his sweet 6 pack chest. "Fuck." He breathed.

Griphuk raised an eyebrow at the language, then held out his hand. There, were 8 family rings. The Potter ring, the Black ring, the Taylor, Malfoy, Merlin, Evens, Lestsrange and Snape rings were there too. Harry put the Potter and Black rings on each of his pointer fingers, then put the rest in his pocket. Griphuk also gave him 8 keys, to all the vaults.

Harry smiled, conjured up a leather hair tie, and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He thanked Griphuk, then left to buy some new clothes. "Wait a second.." Harry said to himself. He turned and ran back up to Griphuk's office. " Can you get me a muggle passport, and a muggle credit card? " "Of course, Master Potter. Just go down to the front desk, and give them this paper."

Griphuk handed Harry a bright green sheet of paper. "Thanks, Griphuk, you're the nicest goblin I've ever done this with." Harry winked, then walked out the door.

Harry walked down to the front desk, and gave the small goblin the paper.

Harry squinted at the goblins name tag. It read: Bethuk.

Bethuk handed Harry his passport and credit cards. "Since you are a metamorphagus, your passport will change with your looks. It makes it easier to go thru security. Have a nice trip, mister Potter."

"Thanks! Have a nice day!" Harry said back then sauntered happily over to the loo. He went in the men's bathroom, and made sure that no one was in there. He then looked into the mirror and squished his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and there he saw was Ron Weasley.

Sweet! I can probably change into anyone! He quickly changed to Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, then he thought…. Naw. I doubt I could. I'm going to try anyway. He squished his eyes, and there he saw Voldemort. He jerked back, then laughed. It looked weird! Weird but real. He smiled a charming smile, then made a funny face. He is SO taking pictures, then sending them to the Daily Prophet. He changed into Umbridge, then said, Hem Hem. He cackled. This is going to be fun. He walked over to the door as Umbridge, and banged it open, trying to get aw much attention as possible. Everyone in the bank looked. Bill Weasley looked over, and nearly gagged. Umbridge is coming out of the MEN'S loo! She looks rumpled. Said a by passer. He chuckled. Gods, that was weird. Umbridge then skipped out the door, looking rather giddy.

That was fun! Harry turned into Knockturn alley, making sure someone important saw that Umbridge was going into the dark alley. He quickly changed into himself, and put on his shadowed cloak again. He walked down to a wand crafters shop, and went inside. "I need two new wands, that are not registered at the ministry." Harry said, in a hissy voice. He changed his eyes to glowy red, so that is the only thing you could see of his face.

"Ye-Yes milord. Please, the best are back here." The man stuttered.

The man named Jeremy led Harry to the very back of the shop, then said " Just hold your hand over each piece of wood, and that will be the main material. Harry ran his hand above all the pieces of wood slowly. On the very first piece, he shivered. That was one. He could feel it. Then he gasped as his hand ran over the very piece. Both of the wood pieces were the deepest black.

Jeremy too looked surprised at the chosen woods. "Milord, both of these pieces were the last ones on the two trees. The first is the Deathly Shadow Tree, and the second if the Phoenix Blood Tree. There are no more of these trees. Wow. Now, sir, please come and do the same thing over these items for your cores."

Harry did the same thing over all sorts of ingredients. Bat's wings, pillow fluff, dung, liquefied moonlight… Jeremy had it all. Harry hand felt like it was burning when it was over some kind of bottled spirit. Jeremy paled, and his mouth dropped a good 4 feet. "Amazing. Understandable, of course.." Jeremy muttered to himself.

Harry ignored the old man, and kept moving his hand down the line. His hand once again glowed, but this time it was over a long, thin diamond-looking object. The man looked amazed again, then quickly brought the four items to the counter. He put the Deathly Shadow wand with the bottle, and the Phoenix Blood wand with the diamond-looking thing.

"This bottle, this is Dementor's Blood. I am mixing this with the Deathly Shadow wand.

This Diamond, this is crystallized Basilisk venom. I am pairing this with the Phoenix Blood wand. These are very expensive, sir. And also very rare."

"Yess Ssmith. I know that. How soon will my wands be finished?" "About 2 hours sir."

"Alright. I'll be back for them."

So Harry walked out of the store, still cloaked, and walked farther into Knockturn Alley. He walked into a book shop that said, 'Why are you worrying about you-no-poo? You should be worrying about you-know-who! The dark lord that's going to take over the world!' He looked at it weirdly, then walked inside, He was desperate for dark arts books. He walked around the shop, pulling various books off the shelf. He knew almost everything you could know about the dark arts already, because of his inheritance, but he knew some things like potions, you had to have a book. School was starting in a month, so he wouldn't get any school books yet.

Harry carried the books up to the front counter, and rang the bell. An old and ancient looking man waddled out of the back of the store. Harry coughed. The old man's hair was frigging blue! Who wouldn't cough!

The old man saw the glowing eyes, so he checked Harry out, then ran back to the back of the store, and slammed the door. Harry shrunk his books, then left the shop. He changed his appearance to look like some random wizard, took off his cloak, and entered Diagon Alley. He went to the Ice cream shop, and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville sitting at one of the tables. He went over to Ginny and said, "Excuse me, miss. May I ask what flavour of Ice Cream you have? It looks delicious!"

Ginny smiled and nodded. " Yes! This is Moose Droppings." She blushed at the name. Harry smiled and thanked her, then went and ordered a cone of moose droppings. He passed by his friends table, and sat at one within hearing range. He got out a paper, and pretended to read.

"I can't wait for my paycheck this year. Dumbledore is raising it by 2000 galleons!"

Ron said.

"Yeah! He said he was raising mine, too!"

"I'm the one who has to kiss the turd, and I only get paid for each time! 10 galleons. ONLY 10!" Ginny complained.

'What are they talking about?' Harry thought to himself.

'Last I checked, I was going out with Ginny.'

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore said you can get a raise if you convince Harry to stay at his Aunt and Uncles. We all know he needs the beatings they give him. He's gotten a big head being famous. Some one has to fix that. Did you know that Dumbledore kept Harry's inheritance a secret? From Potter himself?" Hermione said.

"Wow! Serves Potter right. I bet he's doing Dark Arts. He thinks fame can get him anything. Even friends. Well, let me tell you what. He doesn't even have any REAL friends. I mean, we can be under the category of "fake friends" I suppose…."

" Shhh, Ronald! Why don't you just tell everyone!" Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"C'mon. Let's go meet up with Sirius." Hermione said. They all got up, and left.

As Harry was hearing his ex-friends talk, his appetite slowly faded. He had tears in his eyes. He watched them leave to go see his supposedly dead godfather, then he jumped up and threw on his cloak. His eye's turned red, even without him noticing it. He was fucking through! He was leaving, and he might not come back!

He ran down the alley, and into a portkey shop. "I need a portkey to Los Angeles."

"We don't have-" "Well make one!" Harry yelled at the poor man.

"Yes sir." The man quickly grabbed a purple snowglobe that said, "London" on the front.

Harry stood, watching the man register the portkey, then grabbed it and said, "LA International Airport."

He arrived at the airport, just to look less inconspicuous. He stalked down to the car rental place called, National. He paid for a compact car, then went outside to pick which one. He was a '09 convertible mustang. It was black. He went and got the keys, and then drove it out of the airport area. He drove and drove until he got to downtown LA, where he went in and bought a condo in a place called Conrad. His condo wasn't furnished, so he decided to do a little shopping to make this place his.

(&(&))(&(&)&))(&(&))&(&())&(&())(

Harry parked his black convertible in the parking lot of Ashley furniture. He locked it, then walked into the store. He walked around a little, then a very pretty Cali girl about his age came up to him and asked him if he needed any help. "Yes, actually. I want a black leather couch set for my condo, then some other furniture." He replied.

Her eyebrows raised a little. 'His own condo? Mhm.. He's pretty cute. His accent is so hot. He could use for a little fixing up, tho.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, sorry.. My name is Courtney, I think we have just what your looking for!" She said.

She led him to a large set of furniture. The couches were black leather, and there was a black metal-looking table in the middle of all of them.

"Harry went and sat down, then he knocked on the table. He looked up at Courtney and said, "I'll take it. The table too."

'YES! She thought. This is like, the most expensive thing we have! And I'm on commission!' "Good! I'm glad that could be easy for you." She said calmly.

"Now I need a black bed. One that can hold two or more people, so probably a California King, correct?" He asked her.

"Y-yes, that would be right. Here, follow me." 'Two or MORE people in the bed! Damn! I need to get to know this guy!' She thought, as she led him to the bed section.

They walked over to a huge king sized bed, the four posters were the same black material as his table, and there were black silk curtains around it.

"Sweet. I'll take it."

He walked around the store while Courtney was filling out papers for the bed. He went to the "Dining Room" section, to check out the tables. He saw a really nice table that was a light wood color. He liked the shape and design, but not the color. 'Hmmm. I can change that at home with magic.' "Oi! Courtney!" He yelled across the store. "I've found a table!" "Coming!" was her reply. She walked briskly up to him, but when she saw the table, she shot him a confused look. 'Everything else was black. Now THIS?' "Is this the color you want?" She asked. 'We have dark wood, and brown."

"Yeah. This is good. I like this color. It, uh, looks good against the black." He said. "When can they be delivered?" He asked.

"Tomorrow? Or even later this evening." Courtney said.

"This evening, please. I need somewhere to sleep! Thanks for your service, Courtney. Do you have an email address that I can contact you with? NON work related."

'He likes me!!!' "Yeah, here.." Courtney scribbled her address and email address on the back of a brochure, "There you go. "Sweet. Thanks, Courtney. Do you know of a big mall anywhere around here? Or an Apple store?" He asked. "Yeah! Actually, My shift just ended, so I could show you around a bit, if you want." She offered.

Harry looked relieved. "That would be so nice. I just got here in LA about three hours ago, so I have no idea where I am. Should I drive?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I usually take the bus to work, so my car's at home. We can go just as soon as I change… I hate staying in my nice clothes all day. I'll be right back." She turned and jogged towards the back of the store. Harry stood and studied her as she looked for her backpack. Courtney had long, straight black hair, she was about 8 inches shorter than Harry, and had beautiful crystal blue eyes. They were almost unnatural, like his. Courtney was wearing black slacks, with a tight black v-neck t-shirt. She had on metallic green earrings, a nose stud, and when she bent over, Harry could see a tattoo of a eagle on her lower back.

She ran into the bathrooms to change, then came out. She was again wearing black. Black Bermuda shorts, a black halter that said, 'You go girl! And don't come back!' under her halter, she had a red bikini top on. Her legs were really nice and long, and tan. "Okay, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah, let's go." They walked out of Ashley's, and got in his car. (after admiring it, of course) She directed him to a large mall called the Santa Monica Mall. They walked in, and she turned to him. " Hey, what kind of clothes do you like to wear?"

"Erm, well, I don't know…"

Courtney sighed. "Well, What's your favorite color" "Black, red, grey, and green."

"I know JUST the place! It's my favorite store! Come on!" She dragged him into a dodgy looking store called Hot Topic. She shoved him into a dressing room and told him to wait there. "I'm going to get some stuff for you to try on!" She ran to the clothes racks, and started pulling a ton of items off. She gave them to him to try on. They all fit. And he liked them all too.

"Good. I'm glad I met you, Courtney. You sure have a great taste in clothes."

"Thanks, um, you know what? I don't even know your name. How weird."

"Oh, heh, sorry. The name is Ha… Ah, James Evens. Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, James. I know this awesome place to get good sun glasses, how 'bout it?"

"Good. You'll just have to direct me."

&$R&Y(&(&(&#&&&#&))#)

They drove to and parked on the Santa Monica pier, then got out to walk around. Courtney saw a small Earring stand. A sign next to it said, 'Free Piercings'.

"Hell, I'm on vacation." Harry said to Courtney. He walked over to the booth and asked if they did tongue. The guy said yes, so Harry picked out a stud, and sat in the chair. He wandlessly cast a non-swelling/non-hurting spell in himself, so it wouldn't hurt. He didn't feel a thing. Harry also got a small earring in his left ear. They went to eat lunch at a place on the pier called, Mariasols. (Real place!! They have good rice!) Harry had a little difficulty eating, with his new tongue piercing and all, but it was fun. After lunch they went for a walk on the sandy beach. Courtney took off her top, so she was just wearing her bikini top with shorts. Harry took off his shirt, which many eyes appreciated.

"So, you are on vacation, do you know ANYONE here? Friends? Family?"

"No family or friends. Heh. Anywhere." Harry replied with a chuckle. "My parents are dead, and my friends betrayed me. So, I had to get away. So I came here! I'm sure glad I did, though!" Harry said with a false cheeriness.

"Do you play any sports? You look like you so." Courtney said with a faint blush.

Harry grinned at her. " Yeah, I did. I've heard people describe it as football. Only we use a different field…" Harry gazed at the water, his eyes glazed over as if he were remembering something. What he was really doing, no one would ever know. While they had been walking, Harry had seen a wand poke out of Courtney's purse. He was using occlumency on her. 'Well, she's not evil. Nor a death eater,' Harry thought to himself.

"Did you ever play quidditch?" Harry asked suddenly.

" Oh yeah. All the time. I was seeker for the… Hey! Wait a minute! Are you a wizard?" Courtney asked, getting excited now.

"Uh, yeah!" Harry grinned at her.

"YES! Yes, friggin' YES!" Courtney suddenly screamed. "You can go with me to the wizards rave! OMG!"

"Wizards Rave?"

"Yeah! It's when a whole bunch of Magical teenagers come and dance, drink, and be merry! It's SO cool! You have to have a date, tho, so do you want to go with me?"

She gave him a puppy dog smile.

"Ah shite. I'm a sucker for cute faces. Yeah, I'll go with you. What do you wear to one of these?"

"Well, the girls usually wear the least amount of clothing they can manage, and guys usually wear whatever…" She answered. "It's in about three hours. We should go start to get ready. I'll write down the directions for you."

She gave him directions, then ran to catch a bus, kissing him on the cheek. "See you tonight, James!" She yelled out the window.

Harry smiled to himself, then he drove back to his condo. He got dressed in a new outfit he had bought today. It was tight black pants, and a tight Kelly green shirt that had rips in it. He put on some leather arm warmers. They looked kind of biker-ish. He spiked his hair so it kind of whooshed over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty damned good. He went outside, and transfigured his car into a motorcycle. He quickly read the directions, then took off down the road. He turned the second key to turn invisible and silencioed the engine so no muggle or wizard could see or hear him. He zoomed down the road, going about 250 miles an hour. When he got to his destination, he kept the invisibility-cloaking device on, on the motorcycle, just for safety reasons. He then walked into the old, abandoned Costco ™ building. He opened the door, and was immediately blasted by loud music and screaming. 'Wow.' He thought. 'How come Hogwarts didn't have one of these?' Things were definitely looking up. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Courtney was standing behind him, wearing a black tube top with green sequins, and the smallest mini skirt he had ever seen. It too was black with green sequins. Just then he noticed everyone else was wearing black and green. He was glad he had picked this outfit to wear.

"You look great, James! Damn! You look so hot! Come meet some of my friends!" She led him over to a table where there were two seats empty. They sat down and the introductions came. Courtney pointed to a guy with green hair, and black clothes. "This is Andrew. Andrew, this is James." Harry nodded back to Andrew. Next Courtney introduced Harry to three other girls. "James, this is Melissa, Trinity and Heather. Girls, this is James." Harry kissed each of the girl's hands. Weird. He did that without thinking. It must have come with his heritage. The girls giggled.

"Come on, Harry! Let's dance!" Courtney yelled over the music.

She led him where everyone else was dancing.

They started dancing. It was just like shagging, really. It felt good to be having fun. Dude, they were just really getting into it when the next song started. "Let's go get a drink! " Courtney screamed over the loud music. They went over to the bar. "What do you want?" "Oh, I don't…." "Two Bloody Moonlights!" Courtney yelled at the bar tender. Their two drinks came. "Thanks," Harry started, then he started drinking. WOW! This was probably three bottles of fire whiskey put together in one small cup. "DAMN! That's good!" They both laughed. They bother ordered another drink, and drained it. They were both drunk now. They stumbled back to the tables, where everyone else was drunk, and watching the dance floor. Across the warehouse, someone dropped and broke their glass. "My furniture!" Harry cried out drunkenly. They all jumped up and started running around the table, trying to save Harry's furniture. They all sat down after they had successfully put the furniture in the imaginary closet. Melissa, Trinity, Heather, and Andrew all stumbled outside, leaving to go home. A few minutes later, Courtney and Harry stumbled out. "I have somewhere to take you, James." Courtney giggled. They got in a cab, and Courtney told him to go to a certain address. They both got out of the car, trying to look sober. They walked into the building, and Harry realized that they were at his condo. "This looks like my place!" he said.

They got out, and they both stumbled up to Harry's place. They were already drunk, but Harry got out some more firewhiskey. They drank, and sang songs. Then they both sat down on the couch in front of the fire. They turned, and were staring into each others eyes, when Harry felt a hand sliding up and down his upper thigh. Ah, that felt good. It was getting him hard, though. He groaned as her hands moved higher to bump against his hardness. He raised his hands to her lap. Thank Merlin she had on a short skirt. He slowly reached up the mini skirt, to her underwear. He slowly got off the couch and onto his knees, kneeling before her. She spread her legs, pushing her skirt higher. He lowered his head in between her legs. He ripped off her underwear, and slowly set his face down lower. His tongue flitted out like a snakes, licking her wetness.

"Ahhh! Oh, gods!" Courtney ran her hands through Harry's hair. She spread her legs more, and bucked slightly, making herself scream. Harry took his head away, and with a flick of his wand, she was completely naked. (okay, this is where the readers start fucking themselves.) He slowly licked his way up to her large breasts, then started licking and sucking them. Courtney threw her head back. "Ahhhhhh. Oohhh" he slowly moved up to her lips, and attacked them. Her hands rode down his body until they reached his dick. She squeezed it a bit, then rubbed it with her hands. Harry groaned. Then he started to speed things up. He put two fingers inside her. Feeling her wetness. Then he put three fingers in. She gasped. She was ready. "Fuck me, James." He positioned himself in front of her, and matched his dick up to her pussy. He rubbed it a bit, then slowly sank himself into her. "Faster, James, faster please!" she screamed. He shoved the last bit of his dick inside her, making her scream. He shoved in and out of her, making a rhythm. His hands were holding her butt, pressing her towards him, so her breasts mashed against his strong chest. They quickly bucked into each other, making both of them groan. As Harry came, Courtney screamed. Harry shoved himself one more time into her, before falling onto her, making his dick go into her farther, all the way. Bang! They both gasped again. His hands went up to her breasts, massaging them. They fell asleep, still holding each other.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$8

"Ooohhhhhhh. Damn." Harry moaned as he rolled off his bed and onto the floor. Someone still on the bed mumbled something, then he heard a faint snore. 'WTF…. Since when has Hedwig snored?' he though. A horrified look came onto his face. 'Since when did I start sleeping with Hedwig???' He quickly stood up, which he figured out wasn't smart. All of a sudden he felt extremely dizzy, and very nauseous. He crawled over to his trunk, opened it, and found a heavenly blue bottle. He quickly downed the contents, then sat back, and waited. Once he was fine again, he stood up slowly, and looked over to the bed. He saw an extremely pretty girl, lying naked, he presumed, under his black satin sheets. "Courtney… " He said suddenly. And it all came back to him. "Ah, damn. He dug out another blue bottle, and went over to wake Courtney up. "Courtney…. Courtney! COURTNEY!" he said loudly.


	2. A Mistake?

CHAPTER TWO

"Would you shut the fuck up? Gawd, I'm trying to sleep!" Courtney yelled.

Harry looked bemused then said, "Well, if you're sure you don't want this hangover potion…" he trailed off.

Courtney's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the small vial of blue potion. Harry laughed, then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower." All he got was a grunt in reply.

He grabbed a huge black towel, then got in the shower (without the towel, you dork). He sighed at the great feeling of the hot water run down his body. "Ahhhhhhhh."

When he was done, he stepped out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. When he got to his bedroom, Courtney was sitting on the bed, in one of his t-shirts, and a pair of his boxers.

He smirked as she gaped at his chest, "Last night not enough for you?" he said.

She glared at him while blushing. She pulled up her hair then headed for the kitchen. "You have cereal?"

"Yeah, I just bought some yesterday. It should be in the pantry." He said.

He went into his closet to pick out an outfit. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and an orange hoodie with little black skulls on it.

He pulled his shoulder length hair back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, then went into the kitchen.

Courtney was bustling around the small kitchen, not unlike Molly Weasley,

"Watcha makin'?" Harry asked.

Courtney turned and smiled at him, replying, "Bacon and cereal. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah. I am so hungry!"

They both sat down at the black wood table, and ate breakfast in silence.

Courtney sighed, then said in a serious voice. " James, I think we should talk about what happened last night."

Harry's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh?"

Courtney folded her hands, and put them on her lap. "Yes. What happened last night was…. Was…"

"A mistake?"

"Yes….no. Well, I'm not sure. I mean we just met yesterday! In fact, we haven't known each other for more than 24 hours yet! I don't know anything about you! And you don't know anything about me! Heck, you could be a Death Eater, for all I know."

Harry frowned. "Well, one thing I can say for certain is that I am no Death Eater. And for not knowing each other, why don't we slow things down, and get to know each other? You know, go to the beach, movies, whatever. How does that sound?"

Courtney smiled, obviously relieved. "That sounds great, James. Thanks for being so understanding.

)(&&)#&#&#(&#&&(&&&&)&(#&

After Courtney showered, Harry took her home so she could get into her own clothes, and go to work.

"I'll pick you up around 8pm, then?"

" Yeah, that's when I get off. So it sounds good!" She replied.

Harry kissed her on the cheek, then left to go home.

666666666666666666666665555555555555555555555777777777777777777777777777

Over a thousand miles away, a sexy, greasy haired man, dressed all in black, appeared in front of a respectable looking muggle home. Of course, he didn't think it was respectable. His upper lip curled slightly in disgust as he walked as quickly as he could up to the door. The quicker he checked on Potter, the quicker he could leave this filthy place. He rapped smartly on the door. A rather large young man with black hair opened the door.

Snape stared in horror. Seemed that talk Moody had given the Dursley's had worked. God, Potter was fat now. What would Minerva say? 'Always harping on me about eating too many noodles.' Oh how he loved noodles. Ahem. Anyway.

"Potter, the headmaster has sent me to check on you. Obviously you are doing more than fine, so I take my leave, Mr. Potter." Snape said, getting ready to turn around and leave. He walked to the street, made sure no one was looking, then disapperated in front of the Hogwarts gates. He swooshed up into the Headmaster's office, ready to give his report. He was unsurprised when he saw Minerva standing there, talking to Albus.

"Headmaster, I have checked on Potter as you have asked. He seems to be doing quite well. In fact, I think he has grown a few inches. Outwardly. Merlin the boy is fat now!"

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment, then figured Severus was exaggerating because he disliked Harry Potter. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Severus. Your work is kindly appreciated."

Snape stood there for a moment, the said, "Well, I am going to head off. Have some, uh, homework to grade." He billowed out of the office.

Minerva huffed. "He has no homework to grade, Albus! It's summertime! He is most likely going to go eat more of his noodles. I found an order form for twenty packages of noodles! For Severus Snape!"

Albus smiled, then patted McGonagall on the head. "Don't worry, Minerva. I have just gotten Severus out of Anorexia, I have encouraged him to eat more Carbohydrates."

Minerva looked stunned, then said, "Oh, the poor dear! I always knew he was too skinny! Do you think it would encourage him if I ate noodles with him?"

"I think so."

"Alright then. Off I go. See you later, Albus."

And she left the office.

&#&#&#&&#&#&&#&#&&#&#&&#&#&&#&#&&#&&#&#&#&&#&#&&#&#&&#

Harry parked his motorcycle in front of a dodgy looking grocery store. This was it? He looked down at the small piece of paper Courtney had given him. On it, were directions to the LA Wizards Alley. He walked in, hearing a small bell tinkling as the door opened, then shut. He looked around, quite curious to see what it looked like. There were only a few medium sized shelves in a line, stocked with random groceries, such as bananas, hand wipes, and a few old muggle movies. There was a checkout counter, with a small, but rather pudgy man standing behind it, reading a tabloid magazine. Harry walked up and down the aisle, looking for something to buy, just for the heck of it. He got to the candy aisle, and picked up a pack of mint gum. He got a muggle drink call "Amp". He thought it looked good.

Harry walked up to the counter, and cleared his throat, announcing his presence to the cashier.

"Afternoon, sir. What can I get for you?" The man said nicely.

"Just this, thanks." Harry said, handing the gum and drink to the man.

The man beeped the two items, then said, "That'll be two dollars and fifteen cents."

Harry opened his wallet, and then realized he had no muggle money. 'Damn!' "Do you take Galleons?"

The man's eyes widened slightly at the surprise, then laughed heartily. "Of course I do! It saves me a trip to the bank! It takes longer then you think to exchange muggle money to wizards. Alright then, son that will be one galleon, and three sickles."

Harry smiled, and then gave the man the money. "Can you tell me how to get to the Alley? I need some supplies…"

"Sure! Follow me!" He walked Harry to the back of the store, which looked like a warehouse, where they kept their inventory.

The very back door was a very hefty door, with a keypad on it.

"There are two codes to this keypad. One's to get to the alley, and one's to get to the back parking lot. The one for the alley is 13452. The one to the parking lot is just 99998. Easy to remember?"

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch. I'm James by the way."

"Peter Gun at your service." The man, Peter, introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks again!" Harry called back, after putting the code in, and entering the alley.

Harry looked around the Alley. It reminded him of Diagon Alley, only much cleaner, and busier too. He smiled and walked in, towards the shop that looked a bit like the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. He walked in, and immediately wrinkled his nose. God, what was the horrid stench?


End file.
